1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of video systems, and in particular, to a video advertising system that selects and inserts video advertising into the video content of a video-on-demand system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video-on-demand systems are currently being designed and implemented. The video-on-demand system offers an individual viewer various selections from a video library for viewing on-demand. Some examples of video content include movies, television shows, documentaries, news, and sports. The video-on-demand system receives a request from the individual viewer to view a particular selection from the video library. In response to the request, the video-on-demand system transfers the selected video content in a video stream to the viewer. Thus, the video-on-demand system allows an individual viewer to select video content from a video library and immediately view the selected video content.
Video advertising that is provided with the video content may be desirable in a video-on-demand system. Advertising lowers the cost of the video service and may expand the available video content selection. The viewer may also desire advertising if it is targeted properly to the individual viewer's interest.
Prior video systems, such as broadcast television, cable television, and satellite television, have limited targeting capability. Typically, these systems provide advertising based on video content and general geographic area. Viewers in the same geographic area viewing the same video content are subjected to the same video advertising. This can be a problem. For example, if neighbors are viewing the same movie, they view the same commercials. If one neighbor has a high school student and does not need another car, they may desire university advertising instead of car commercials. The other neighbor may not have children but need a car, so they may desire car commercials. Unfortunately, there is not an effective way to insert targeted video advertising along with the selected video content in a video-on-demand system.